


Keith's First Ball

by afangirlimagines



Series: Bodyguard Keith & Prince Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean AU, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Princess Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlimagines/pseuds/afangirlimagines
Summary: With the Harvest Gala officially underway, newly employed guard Keith attends his first ball, and is drawn to his desire to see the Altean Prince in what has always been rumored to be his natural habitat. But it is also the first time Keith has been on a mission where being around people would be required, rather than a sign of failure. He watches Lance, professional scrutiny taking a back seat to his awe and appreciation of the young Prince.Written to be read as part of the series, though could be read stand-alone.





	Keith's First Ball

Once they arrived back at the castle, a swarm of maidens fell upon them. An outfit was thrust into Keith’s arms with a quick command of what to do with his hair, before all their attention was upon Lance. Keith gave Lance a small smile and wave, letting his bracelet shine from under the edge of his sleeve.

Keith headed to his quarters to get changed. He took a quick bath before inspecting the outfit he had been given. He was right that it would be more restrictive than he would’ve liked, but the fabric was durable and had a band built in for his blade. It was a black fabric, practically absorbing the light in the room, with muted red accents across his chest and sleeves. Only the insignia of the Altean guard emblazoned across his chest stood out, the light blue and gold highlighting his place in the castle.

Keith brushed through his hair and tied it to the side, low ponytail draped across his shoulder as he was instructed. He combed his bangs back, tucking the longer strands behind his ears, before just giving in and letting the rest fall as they wished. On a whim, Keith slide the bracelet Lance gifted him off his wrist and looped it over his hair tie, allowing it to catch the light more directly. Though his outfit didn’t match the orange-gold hue of his gift, Keith liked the way it caught the light against his black hair, and that Lance would be able to see it on display. Not that he’d admit that, even to himself.

Now dressed, Keith quickly found his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time, to try to find his way back to the Prince’s quarters. While partly encouraged by his duty, he also wanted to ensure Lance was fairing the pampering process well. He knocked on the Prince’s door, before quickly entering at the sound of a yelp inside, manners be damned. One of the handmaidens was holding a sharp brush-like object to Lance’s head, while another painted his nails and yet another was seemingly rubbing his face, glitter on her fingers.

“Excuse me, Ladies. It seems that you are causing the Prince some level of distress. Please, if you would take a momentary break.”

“Why! This is our job, it is our duty to beautify the Prince.” The lady with the sharpened comb looked at Keith offended, practically scoffing in her response.

“And it is my duty to ensure he is in no pain. Now please, be gentler, before I’m required to report to the King himself.” The maiden muttered something in response, but quietly went back to her work, slowing down her motions a bit. Keith sent a small smile towards the mirror, where he had caught Lance’s eye. He mouthed, “Sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Keith blinked when he heard the words, understanding their meaning, but being utterly thrown off by them. He tilted his head, blinking a few times, before he was able to fully process what just happened.

“Can you understand me?” Keith spoke softly in Galran.

“Yes. I thought this would allow us a little bit more privacy.”

Keith wasn’t sure why he was so shocked by the discovery Lance could speak his native tongue. Sure, Keith was fluent in Altean, but that was common throughout the galaxy, given the empire’s influence and vast supremacy in various educational texts. Most didn’t learn Galran unless it was in their blood or they were a spy. Though he supposed the raising of a future sovereign would include learning foreign languages, the tensions between the Altean and Galran communities made Keith certain Lance would’ve prioritized other languages first. Apparently not, however.

“When did you learn Galran?”

“Back when I was younger. It has been such a long time since I’ve gotten to practice it with a native speaker. I hope my accent isn’t too grating.”

Keith smiled and shook his head. Though some of his vowels were sharper than they should have been, or other words were drawn out more than Keith was used to, his melodious voice made up for any errors he made along the way.

“Is there anything you want me to do to help you prepare?”

As Keith asked this, the lady who was brushing Lance’s hair seems to have finished. It looked mostly the same, though it did seem a bit shinier and part of Keith wanted to feel if it was soft or not. She put the brush down before grabbing Lance’s new earrings and putting them in his ears quickly.

“There, your Majesty. Once Aña is done with your nails, she will help you slip on your shoes, and you may visit your sister. The Princess has asked you descend the stairs with her this evening and will likely be waiting for you in her quarters.” She bowed once more before leaving, another one of the ladies following her in silence.

“I guess that’s a no,” Keith mumbled to both himself and Lance. He bowed his head slightly, before speaking up in Altean this time. “I will leave you to finish up getting ready on your own. I should check in with Shiro and the rest of the guards anyhow.”

Lance looked as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth, giving Keith a small nod before bringing his attention to his nails, wiggling the fingers on his finished hand in admiration.

Keith took his time heading to the debrief. Though he would give anything to make sure they stayed safe, he also didn’t want to hear Shiro’s teasing at his ponytail. Sure, while Keith would tie his hair out of his face when he trained, the side pony made him feel like a doll in a strange way. At least it wasn’t pigtails, he supposed.

When he entered the room, it seemed he was one of the last to enter. Ulaz, the head of security, began to set up the holographic 3D map of the castle, telling the external guards their positions, before moving onto the members of the guard who were currently in disguise. When Keith first laid eyes on Blaytz in formal wear and a wig of all things, Keith bit his tongue to keep himself from smiling. Blaytz noticed the look on Keith’s face, and gave him a playful, but rough pat on the shoulder as he left to head towards his position. Keith stumbled, but figured he deserved it both for his mocking and dislocating his shoulder.

“Shiro. Keith. Start waiting to the side of the base of the stairs. Like always, your responsibility will be to keep the Princess and Prince Lance safe. Stick to the sides and watch them. Keep track of who they talk and dance with. Anyone who isn’t part of the usual nobility crowd gets red-flagged in the system. If anyone tries to suggest that they leave the main ballroom, same thing, and flag another guard to keep them… occupied. Got it?”

Shiro nodded with a polite “Yessir,” as Keith began to fiddle with the small wrist device Ulaz handed him in order to mark certain guests and reference the map. It opened into a holo-screen with a tap, which had a full guest list and their faces.

“Keith,” Ulaz directed his next instructions at the team’s newest addition. “If anything goes down, you take the Prince to the corridor system underneath the kitchen pantry. Do not wait for Shiro or anyone else before immediately following the path. Turn right to wait in a bunker. Left to escape into the market. You’ll be required to make the decision if, Gods-preventing, it ever comes to that.”

Keith nodded solemnly. Even though he knew there was no reason to suspect anything to happen, it wasn’t a scenario he wanted to prepare for. He’d grown to enjoy Lance’s company in the time he began to work by his side, and the thought of any harm coming to him made Keith feel a little queasy.

Still, he walked quietly alongside Shiro back up the stairs to the main hall, feigning a neutral look, before he caught Shiro giving him a sly look from the corner of his eyes.

“Yes?”

“I see you’ve got a little bling there. I know we have to look a bit fancier for tonight, but that’s a bit much for a guard.”

Keith’s hand flew up instinctually towards his ponytail where his bracelet was wrapped around. He had forgotten about it when he thought of Shiro’s teasing earlier, which made it harder to prevent the rosy pink from spreading across his cheeks. Keith, at a loss of words, ignored the comment all together.

“Has anything interesting ever happened at one of these things?”

“With Allura? Not really, as she often must spend the evening getting to know other future rulers, being diplomatic, and keeping her head high even as the night wanes.”

“But with Lance?”

“You’ll see. I’m sure you’ll have a nice time given how close you two have gotten at this point. Or you’ll be exhausted. Either way, tonight will be the easiest you’ve ever fallen asleep. If not for the job, then for the food coma after the fact.”

Shiro nodded at Hunk who was setting up the platters upon platters of food along the tables in the hall. Keith sent him a small wave, which Hunk tried to smile at, wiping some sweat off his brow with a washcloth, before running back into the kitchen. Keith was already so tempted at the look of the food and wondered how mad Hunk would be if he ruined the display by snatching one of the dumplings from his plate.

“Do I get to know about the accessorization?” Shiro asked, giving Keith a subtle look to convey that stealing an appetizer would not be a smart idea. Keith’s hand dropped against his side, though he’s not even sure when he began to reach it out, before processing Shiro’s question.

“Why does it matter? Does it look that bad?”

“Nah, I’m just trying to figure out if you’re still the Keith I grew up with, or if you’re an imposter.”

Keith punched Shiro’s shoulder, ignoring his laugh, as he moved across the room towards the greeting hall. Once he laid eyes on the groups and groups of people already waiting in the room, he shot Shiro a look over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You’re a fly on the wall to these people. They won’t talk about you because we just watch. Take a deep breath and go to the left side. Lance says it showcases his best side.”

Keith nodded solemnly and took a rigid stance at the base of the grand staircase. He glanced over the masses, keeping an eye out for any suspicious figures, while also trying to gain a better feel for the environment in general. Though he felt nervous, he reminded himself that this was just like any mission with the Blade, though instead of climbing through an airduct, he loitered amongst mingling crowds. His biggest weakness was always social infiltration. No wonder so many at the Blade resented him for landing this position, especially with him protecting the most social person in this side of the galaxy.

And speak of the devil, music began to play as Allura and Lance took their positions at the top of the staircase, the King a few feet back. Keith wanted to appreciate the orchestra’s melody and training as the notes floated like midnight sea mist through the ornate walls. But all he could focus on was how right the family looked, all together and regal. Their smiles bright, heads high, as Lance gently held Allura’s hand as they began their descent, King Alfor’s loving gaze following them, before finally moving himself.

They stepped perfectly in tempo with the small band, tucked into the corner across from the array of food, each hair perfectly in place, smiles unwavering. Keith’s eyes were locked upon Lance, in awe of how the half-dressed bed-head-ridden boy cleaned up into something that could only be described as ethereal.

And Keith wasn’t even sure if that word did him enough justice.

 

Shiro was correct at least. Keith didn’t have to worry about much as the evening went on. The Princess and Prince went around and did rounds at first, going down a procession line to greet all their guests, while the King jumped between various other royals and nobles. Grinning near the snack table, Keith watched as Lance would get caught up in talking to an old acquaintance, moving on when Allura subtly tapped his shoulder, catching up to her with a quick apology and a promise to come back later. Keith snuck a small sandwich after a handful of guests had already begun the snacking process, and continued to watcha as Lance seemed to only grow in energy with each face he recognized. His glowing smile fit his face well.

“I saw that.”

Keith jumped as he heard Hunk’s voice from behind him. He instinctually hid the rest of the sandwich behind his back, even though it was too late.

“Uh, hi Hunk! How are you?”

“Sous-chefs are taking over a bit since its just keeping extra plates warm and bringing them out, until the next round. But what happened to not being able to eat on duty?” Hunk raised his eyebrow towards Keith’s hidden hand, but since he didn’t seem upset, Keith quickly took another bite. Rather be caught by Hunk than Ulaz.

“Lance took me walking throughout the whole market and then after we got back, I was immediately instructed to get ready. Didn’t get a grab to steal another apple or anything.”

“It’s probably better you didn’t come into the kitchen then. It gets a bit hectic then. But Shiro told me you have a sweet tooth, so I kept a bit of each dessert for you to try on your plate.”

“Hunk, you have a heart of gold. Dispose of any of these nobles and I’d follow you to your new kingdom.”

“And ditch Lance?”

“He’d understand.”

“In fact, he’d come along,” another voice said behind Keith’s back. Keith turned around to see Lance standing beside them. Hunk lowered his back into a full bow, surprising Keith and bringing his own head down to follow. Keith had forgotten that among the crowd, propriety rules fell back into place.

“Prince Lance, I hope you do enjoy the food this evening. I’ve made many of your favorites, so please don’t forget to eat over spending time with your friends.”

Lance smiled largely at Hunk. “Oh Hunk! Thank you!” Lance threw his arms around Hunk, pulling him into a hug, ignoring the rules Hunk and Keith were paying mind to follow.

“Lance,” Hunk whispered, weak in his stern tone, unable to scold his friend for hugging him.

“Oh, come on,” Lance rolled his eyes. “The rules don’t matter. Let me thank you.”

“Prince Lance, if I may insist, you have duties to attend to in entertaining the guests. You shouldn’t leave your sister alone.”

“Well, my sister is discussing the advancements in our education system with the Olkarian ministry. I’d rather celebrate. I’ve stepped to the side in order to find a dance partner.”

“And yet you are beside me and Hunk.”

“Because I insist that you promise me a dance before the end of the night.” Lance lifted Keith’s hand to his lips, not kissing it, but mockingly whispering right above his skin, sending the hairs down his arms tingling. “Your first dance, in fact.”

“Well, I don’t plan to dance, so I’m afraid this won’t work.”

“Consider it your payment back for your lovely bracelet. Which looks quite beautiful by the way. Your hair as well.” Lance lowers Keith’s hand to feel the bottom of his ponytail in his hand. “Soft.”

“It’s no match for yours, Lance.”

Heat spread across Keith’s face as he realized what he admitted to, and when eyes were likely upon them as well. “Lance, if I agree, will you leave us? People are staring. It’s not normal to fraternize with a guard so much.”

“Only if you promise.”

“I promise.”

Lance stuck out a pinky finger towards Keith. It was a childish tradition, but it fit Lance, so Keith couldn’t ignore the offering. His own finger wrapped around it lightly, before shooing Lance away and back towards one of his old friends waving him over, leaving Keith to deal with his blush-stricken face in privacy.


End file.
